A Wiggle and A Giggle the CBeebies Way
"A Wiggle and A Giggle the CBeebies Way" is a CBeebies song. It was used to sign CBeebies on every day from 2004 to 2009 and got revived in 2019 with new shows and presenters. Song Credits John Day, Andy Day, Alex Winters, Cerrie Burnell, Sid Sloane, Pui Fan Lee, Nicole Davis, Sue Monroe, and Chris Jarvis (Mad CBeebies Melodies) * Vocals: Chris Jarvis * Bass: Sid Sloane and John Day * Keyboard: Pui Fan Lee * Backing Vocals / The CBeebies Band: (Claire Day, Cerrie Burnell, Alex Winters, John Day, and Andy Day) * Children's Laughing Voices: Joseph Day and Dominic Day * Musical Arrangements by: The CBeebies Presenters and Sam McPingu * Recorded and Mixed at Studio TC0, BBC Television Centre, London Video Lyrics 1, 2, 3, 4 5, 6, 7, 8 Well Let's Jump, Bump A Brand New Day CBeebies (2x) Is what we say Yes! And We're Ready to play With a Wiggle and a Giggle the CBeebies Way All is Fun and We're Ready to play With a Wiggle and a Giggle the CBeebies Way (Yay!) Come on Buster, We've Got Work to do! Ready, Steady, Go! Woof! New Friends, Little Friends Funny Friends and Furry Friends Stripy Friends and Happy Friends Wheely Friends and Wonky Friends Full of Fun and We're Ready to Play With a Wiggle and a Giggle the CBeebies Way Full of Fun and We're Ready to Play With a Wiggle and a Giggle the CBeebies Way (2x) Nice One! Come On Ting, Let's get going! Come on Squeaky Tempo, Finished! Well let's clap, snap A brand new day! CBeebies (2x) Is what we say Your Fingers and your Toes Your Bottom and your Nose Full of Fun and we're ready to play With a Wiggle and a Giggle the CBeebies way Full of Fun and we're ready to Play With a Wiggle and a Giggle the CBeebies Way Story Time! Imagine, Imagine a Story! Are you sitting comfortably? Woof Woof Quack Quack Oink Oink Excellent Pink Friends, Blue Friends Going Somewhere New Friends Cool Friends and Funny Friends Spotty Friends and Can-Do Friends Well Let's Hop Skio and Brand New Day CBeebies (2x) Is what we say Your Fingers and your Toes Your Tummy and your Nose We're full of fun and we're ready to play With a Wiggle and a Giggle the CBeebies Way Yes We'll PLay 1, 2 Clap Your Hands like Me! Give Yourself a Shiny! What's the Letter Today? Sticky Friends and Furry Friends Magic Friends and Mucky Friends Splishy Friends and Splashy Friends Jumpy Friends and Helpful Friends We will show you how to cook! Wow! Full of Fun And We're Ready to Play With a Wiggle and a Giggle the CBeebies Way! Full of Fun and We're Ready to Play With a Wiggle and a Giggle the CBeebies Way! (2x) It's a Brand New Day! Let's make each day a CBeebies day Full of Fun And We're Ready to Play With a Wiggle and a Giggle the CBeebies Way! It's CBeebies, CBeebies, so let's play all day! With a Wiggle and a giggle the Cbeebies Way! How Many Friends will you see today? Trivia * Mister Maker was added in mid 2008, replacing the short clip of Mark Speight presenting SMARTeenies; he had died at this point and it would've been disrespectful to continue to show him. * This song is adapted from the CBeebies song "Get Ready to Wiggle the CBeebies Way" Goofs * “It’s CBBC so let’s play all day” * Mister Maker is featured in the 2003 version, but did not debut on Cbeebies until 2007. Shows used 2003 * Barnaby Bear * Penfold (actually CBBC) * Teletubbies * Tweenies * Fimbles * Clifford * Rubbadubbers * Bob the Builder * Wide Eye * Little Robots * Balamory * Koala Brothers * Story Makers * Step Inside * Mister Maker (see goofs) * SMarteenies * Big Cook, Little Cook * The Shiny Show * Pingu * Andy Pandy 2019 * Splashy Fun * Bubble's Beautiful Day * Timmy Time * Tree Fu Tom * Swashbuckle * Sarah and Duck * Alphablocks * Balamory * Hey My Baby's Smart * Songtime * Yo Gabba Gabba! * Dora the Explorer * Waffle The Wonder Dog * Topsy and Tim * Hey Duggee * Tweenies * Octonauts * Baby Einstein Category:CBeebies Songs Category:Adapted Songs Category:Morning Songs Category:Get Set Go Songs Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2002 Songs Category:2003 Songs Category:Songs Category:Bob Page Songs Category:Kay Benbow Songs Category:Sue Monroe Songs Category:Nicole Davis Songs Category:Chris Jarvis Songs Category:Pui Fan Lee Songs Category:Music Category:CBeebies Playtime (Rental Video) Songs Category:Teletubbies Category:Tweenies Category:Tikkabilla Category:Balamory Category:Fimbles Category:Andy Pandy Category:Pingu Category:Bob the Builder Category:Rubbadubbers Category:Mister Maker Category:Clifford the Big Red Dog Category:Wide Eye Category:Little Robots Category:Barnaby Bear Category:Danger Mouse Category:Step Inside Category:Koala Brothers Category:The Shiny Show Category:Big Cook, Little Cook Category:SMarteenies